


On a Late Summer Evening

by your_local_lechuga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "Susie! I'm going to homecoming with your boyfriend!", America Asks Germany Out, America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America Drives a Cadillac Also, Awkward Germany (Hetalia), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kinda..., M/M, This Is STUPID, an adorable idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_lechuga/pseuds/your_local_lechuga
Summary: Germany is pleasantly surprised when America, a known heart-throb among the countries, comes to his summer home late one evening with an important question to ask...(This is 1000% a joke. I can write seriously, I swear.)





	On a Late Summer Evening

  | 

It was a pleasant summer evening in Rottach-Egern, with the last few rays of the setting sun glinting off the lake’s surface and dancing on the emerald green tree tops. On the edge of the lake, nestled in front of a lush forest, was a small neighborhood of cottages. The oldest, and largest, one sat near the very center, surrounded and almost highlighted by flora. It’s thatched, deep brown roof held fallen tree leaves and discarded pine cones and needles, while its creamy stone walls housed a white trellis swarming with lush green vines. At the front of the cottage, surrounding the stone pathway leading to a rather lavish metal door, a garden blossoming with edelweisses, cornflowers, and alp lilies filled the front lawn with their bright colors. 

The soft chirping of birds was slowly replaced with the singing of crickets as the sun dipped below the horizon, allowing the street lamps to glow in the fading light. Germany, sitting on the cushioned windowsill, smiled faintly to himself. He inhaled deeply, the cooling summer’s air carrying a faint sweetness. It was rare that he ever opened his window, but tonight was an exception. He shifted closer to the window, leaning back against the wall and crossing his legs in order to settle down with his book. 

The neighborhood was still. Absolutely still. 

And then, there came a faint honking in the distance. 

At first, Germany didn’t even stir. Roads in Germany were often flooded with tourists during the summer months- a few disagreeable drivers swapping harsh words or honking at each other was very commonplace. 

And then, it came again. This time, much louder, and accompanied with a flash of light.

Germany’s eye twitched, his hands tightening around his book as he grit his teeth.

_It’s fine_ , he reassured himself. 

_Just a car full of pesky kids. They’ll pass by soon enough._

Tires squealed and a bright light passed over the windowsill, as a car screeched into the neighborhood. Breaks screamed as the car screeched to a sudden halt - so sudden, in fact, that Germany thought the car might flip on its side.

He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried to figure out whether or not he had gone blind from the vehicle’s headlights. He hesitated for a moment, peering over the side of the windowsill, his breath audibly hitching as he caught sight of the car.

_A bubble gum blue 1959 Cadillac with a silver eagle mounted on the front, the tires’ rims white and outlined in red._

He knew that car anywhere. 

His heart skipped a beat, his cheeks heating up despite himself. Germany felt embarrassed - a country as old as himself, having a crush no better than one of a school girl. But he couldn’t help it. 

In fact, no one could. Every country shared the same sentiment.

It was purely an instinctual feeling - an animalistic urge to get close to and form relationships with stronger countries. And, ever since America’s debut in the Second World War, he had become a known heartthrob. With his sun-kissed skin, muscular form, bright smile, and boisterous laughter, it was easy to see why he was so well liked. 

Germany’s first thought, and one he wasn’t proud to admit, was that he felt flattered. 

America had come to visit him! 

He felt his heart squeeze in his chest, lightly biting at his lower lip as he suppressed a soft hum of delight. 

And then, he frowned. 

_How the hell did Alfred F. Jones, known idiot, know the address of his summer home?_

He removed his reading glasses, preparing to lean out of the window and demand answers. His crush could wait - no one is trespassing on German property! 

He quickly held his tongue, however, when the passenger side door of the Cadillac swung open. Germany’s mouth snapped shut, the beginning of a yell petering off into a meek squeak. 

A suit and tie clad America stepped out of the car. He hadn’t glanced up yet, hadn’t seen Germany at the window - he was too busy glancing into the car’s side mirrors, adjusting his tie and straightening the cuffs of his suit, as he made idle conversation to the person in the driver’s seat.

Germany thought he might die, right there on the windowsill, when America began fixing his hair. 

His lips had pursed in concentration as he stared into the mirror, tucking a strand of golden locks behind his ear. Nantucket - the rather unruly piece of hair atop his head - bounced in time with his movements. 

“Do I look good?” Germany heard him faintly ask.

_Yes. Gott, yes._

America’s rather serious expression evaporated, as a smile spread across his face. He was positively beaming, laughing as he grinned.

“Aw, c’mon! Don’t make me blush, man- I’m totally embarrassed already dude!”

America turned towards the house, before he stopped suddenly.

“Oop-! Almost forgot...” he grinned, reaching in through the open car window. After a moment, he produced a large, and rather lavish, bouquet of roses. 

Germany swore that, for a moment, he could feel his eyes roll back in his head. 

America, world superpower and most handsome blond to ever roam the face of the Earth, was about to confess. Romantically. To _him_. 

He quickly ducked down out of sight, peering slightly over the cushion of the window seat, already trying to sort out what he would say in his mind. 

America held the roses close to his chest, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back towards the sky.

“Here’s wishing for good luck~!” 

Germany’s heart froze as he saw America take a step towards the door.

_No time to rehearse! No time to rehearse!_

He gasped as he scrambled to his feet, darting out of the room and down the stairs. He slid across the wooden floor, almost slipping as he ran to meet America in socked feet. 

He was already wearing a dress shirt and a pair of dress pants from a meeting he had attended that evening, and his dress shoes were right beside the door. 

If he could just make it in time-!

He quickly slid to a halt, kneeling to put on and tie his loafers. 

He quickly glanced up at himself in the full-length mirror beside the door, running a quick hand through his hair as he straightened himself out as fast as he could. 

The doorbell finally rang. 

 

Germany took a deep breath, standing up as he closed his eyes. He put a hand on the door handle, before quickly removing it.

_No, no. Too soon. Look natural. Play it cool. You’re cool._

After counting to precisely 12 seconds, Germany finally worked up the nerve to twist the door handle, slowly opening the door. And, God, he would be lying to himself if he didn’t say America looked even more handsome up close. 

His light blue eyes shown in the golden light of the cottage, glistening with an almost playful mischief. Germany could finally see the small pathway of freckles that had appeared across the bridge of America’s nose, as they did every summer.  

Germany found himself at a loss for words, drinking in America’s presence. 

His knees felt weak. 

His face felt hot. 

His mouth felt dry. 

“A... Alfred...” 

_Dummkopf, Dummkopf! Think of something! Anything!_

“To what do I... owe the... the pleasure?” 

America cast his gaze downwards, chuckling softly. He extended a hand, offering Germany the bouquet, which Germany gladly accepted.

“Gimmie  _juuust_  a sec...”America hummed as he reached behind himself, stepping back slightly.

Germany felt his eyes widen as America pulled out a large, white, cardboard sign. Across it, in neat red cursive lettering dusted with golden glitter, read, “Go out with me?” 

Germany squeaked internally. 

America chuckled, almost sounding a little embarrassed.

“Er, here... lemme get adjusted. Sorry you have to see this-“ America lightly shifted his grip on the sign, holding it up one-handed by its middle. He lightly took back the bouquet, holding it close to his chest. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes.

Germany‘s heart pounded in his ears, biting his lower lip to keep a smile from spreading across his face. He balled his hands into fists, letting them rest against his pant legs. He stood straight and tall, quivering with apprehension and excitement. 

America opened his mouth to speak, before stopping himself.

“Ah, sorry... I’m... kinda nervous about this.” 

Germany chuckled softly along with America, dipping his head.

“I understand. It is... rather hard, for me to convey my feelings, as well.” 

America dipped his head, beaming smile still present on his face. He leaned to the side, eyes squinting ever so slightly as he peered over Germany’s shoulder. His smile faltered slightly, as he pulled back to look at Germany.

“Hey dude, hate to be a bother so late, but-...”

 

  “Your dad, er... is Mr. Germania, home?"

|    
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> To whoever gets this far, may the good lord bless your soul.  
> That, and if you have any critiques, please let me know! Criticism is always welcome.  
> (Also, yay! First post!)


End file.
